It all started in a spilled juice
by carmel1891
Summary: Sakura meet this new guy and started to hate him for some reasons this guy is Syaoran who is the transferee student from Hong kong..in short Sakura's number one hated person....what will happen if sakura discovered Syaoran's real personality? will she hat
1. first day of school

**A/N**: Hello there…It's me again...Here is my new fanfic….-,Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1:First day of school

It was the first day of school in Tomoeda University, the students can be seen chatting with their friends everywhere. As usual you can see Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo together. They are popular at school, especially Sakura, she is the school's best otaku (anime addict) , they are popular in the name "Kabuki Girls", if you will ask where did they got that name..it came from one of their classmates who like to give nicknames to everyone. (-)

"how are you guys? I've missed you a lot!" said Meilin

"we are fine, how about you? How's your vacation at Hong Kong?"asked Sakura

"It's great in there, I met some of my relatives in there, and I bought some souvenirs for you,here"Meilin handed a bracelet to Sakura and tomoyo.

"thanks!" and both of them wear the bracelet that Meilin gave them, Sakura's has a heart shape pendant, while circle shape for Tomoyo.

The bell rang signaling that the class will start. So they went to their respective class rooms. Sakura and Tomoyo has the same class which is class 2-1, and class 2-2 for meilin.

Sakura's room

Sakura is sitting beside a window on the left, and Tomoyo at her right side

The Teacher entered the room, "Kiritu!" (Stand up!) one of their classmates said, "Ohayou Gozaimasu", the class greeted,then the teacher make them sit down.

"Good morning class, I'm Miss Yuki, and I will be your homeroom teacher, so today you have a new schoolmate, pls. come in!"

a student entered the room, she has a shoulder length blonde hair, and a par of blue eyes.

"Please introduce yourself" said ms.yuki , the girl nodded and started to speak in front of the class, "hello everyone! I am Shanny Bueno, and I am a transfer student from New York, It's a pleasure to meet you all!" then the teacher searched for a vacant seat, and guess what ,the vacant seat is beside the school slut, "starting today you will seat there beside Karin". So Shanny went to her seat and listened to whatever the teacher is saying.

Sakura's POV

Yawn _this teacher sucks, I want to go home already, I need to watch my favorite anime! Since this teacher is busy talking in front I will just read my manga…._

Then sakura grab one of her "manga" in her bag

Then few minutes have past, the bell that sakura has been waiting for has rang..

_Yes! break time! _ (they are going to have break early and after that, they can home early because it's the first day of school)

End of POV

Sakura and Tomoyo went in Meilin's room, and the three of them went to the Cafeteria to buy some food, suddenly, a boy bumped sakura accidentally, then the boy's juice poured on Sakura's uniform.

"waah! Look at what you've done! My uniform is wet!" sakura shouted enough for the whole school to hear. Then the boy turned his head on Sakura, Sakura saw the boy, he has chocolate brown hair and pair of amber eyes staring at her. Then Meilin grew in shock of what she saw, "Xiao Lang?"

So that's the first chapter…actually this story is based from my elementary life and the "kabuki girls" thing, actually me, and two of my friends are called kabuki girls, my classmate likes to call us in that name, but when I ask him why "KABUKI GIRLS"? His answer Is, because the three of us are addicted to anime especially me, so ?I asked." So, anime and kabuki are related to each other..both of them came from Japan…don't they?", after hearing what he said…the three of us just laugh at him..!

I got to go now.. It's already 2:00 am; I need a lot of sleep…because I didn't sleep for almost two days! And my eyes are tired……………Don't forget to send a REVIEW….smiles for everyone! (-) (-) (-)


	2. Do you know him?

**A/N**: Konnichiwa! Here is chapter 2, as I have said in the 1st chapter, I based this story from my elementary life. I decided to change the story, because last night, I realized that my elementary life sucks! You know guys, I'm very sad today because my dad went to Korea for his business and It will take along time before he come back here in the Philippines. I'm gonna miss my dad..huhuh,sob. Enough of the drama.. so here is it the second chapter of my fic.. Hope you like it! -

**Flashback from chapter one..**

Sakura and Tomoyo went in Meilin's room, and the three of them went to the Cafeteria to buy some food, suddenly, a boy bumped sakura accidentally, then the boy's juice poured on Sakura's uniform.

"waah! Look at what you've done! My uniform is wet!" sakura shouted enough for the whole school to hear. Then the boy turned his head on Sakura, Sakura saw the boy, he has chocolate brown hair and pair of amber eyes staring at her. Then Meilin grew in shock of what she saw, "Xiao Lang?"

**End of flashback…**

**Chapter 2: Do you know him?**

"Xiao Lang…..is that you?" Meilin asked the boy, "Yup!" the boy replied

"You know this guy?" Sakura asked Meilin, "Yeah, I know this guy" then Meilin faced the boy "why are you here? I thought you're in Hong Kong!"

"I'm here to study"

"To study? What about Hong Kong? Does Yelan know about this?"

"Yeah, she knows everything; I told here that I want to be here."

"Okay, but in what room are you?"

"I'm in room 2-1"

Then Sakura cut in their conversation, "wait…you said that you're in room 2-1, how come I didn't see you there?"

"I'm in the principal's office to fix some papers"

"yeah..right" sakura smirked .

_So this guy is my classmate huh.. This day is worst! First, he spilled a glass in my uniform, and then now, he is my classmate! What a bad luck! _

Then Sakura's thoughts were cut by the voice of the boy that she hates.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way, I'm Li, Syaoran" then Syaoran offered his hand for a handshake

"Sorry your face!" then Sakura stomped here way out the cafeteria.

Sakura' POV

_Grrrh! I hate it! After all that he did that's what he's going to say? Only sorry? I hate him!_

_End of POV_

Back at the cafeteria..

"Sorry about her, she's always like that.." Tomoyo apologized "my name is Tomoyo Daidouji" then she shakes hands with Syaoran. "I got to go now; I will follow Sakura, Ja!"

"Ja!" Syaoran and Meilin said in chorus.

Tomoyo went outside the cafeteria and went to her locker to get something.

And after that she started to find Sakura.

_Where in the world is she?_

Tomoyo looked for Sakura everywhere and when Tomoyo went in the Comfort room, she saw Sakura.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"I am not! I really hate that guy! I want to slap his face! Look at what he did! My uniform is ruined! And I can't go outside like this!"

"Don't worry Sakura, I have brought a dress for you, " Tomoyo handed a paper bag to Sakura.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura went inside a cubicle and change her clothes

After a few minutes, Sakura finished changing her clothes. She is wearing long sleeved shirt with an "Official Otaku" written on it, and a pair of jeans.

"You look great Sakura"

"Thanks Tomoyo."

Then Tomoyo's phone suddenly rang, Tomoyo look at the phone to know who the caller is, It is Meilin, then she hurriedly answer it,

"Hello Meilin"

"Hello Tomoyo, you see I can't go home with you today, it's because my mom called me a while ago, she told me that I have to go home early. So I hope you will understand"

"It's okay with us" Tomoyo replied.

"How about Sakura? Is she fine?" Meilin asked

"Yeah, she's here with me, It's a good thing that I brought some clothes with me" then Meilin chuckled.

"What's funny?" Tomoyo asked in a high pitch

"Nothing! Nothing! forget about it, well, I got to go now, bye!"

"Bye" then Tomoyo press a button in her phone and put it inside her bag.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked consciously

"It's Meilin; she told me that she can't go with us today, because her mom called her and told her to go home early"

"Oh, I see"

Then, they walked home together.

After a few minutes, Sakura arrived at her house.

Sakura knocked on the door. Then her brother opened it for her. "How's school?"

"It's okay", then Sakura went to the living room, she get the remote and turn on the TV.

"Let's see." Sakura looked at her watch "it's already 2:30pm, I missed my favorite anime show, oh well I will just surf the net". Sakura went to her room and opened her computer.

She signed in to messenger, it says 5 messages received. She read the messages one by one.

_Hmm...Let's see.. what will I read first, _look at the subjects of the messages, then her eyes landed on the message from the "Otaku club", then she hurriedly opened it.. it says:

There will be an anime convention this coming Saturday, at the Tomoeda circle, the convention will start at 11:30am., there will be an anime cosplay competition, games, jpop concert, freebies and many more, so see you there!

Sakura jumped for joy after reading the message..

"yes! Another anime convention! I want to join the cosplay! I know now.. I will call Tomoyo!" then Sakura get her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number..

"Hello, tomoyo's speaking"

"Hello tomoyo! This is Sakura, guess what? There will be another anime convention, and there will be an anime cosplay..and I really really want to join! Tomoyo…is it okay if I ask you a little favor?"

"I know what you want me to do, you want me to make a costume for you, am I right?"

"You're right, please Tomoyo, please?"

"Sure, come here in my house by Saturday so I can make a costume for you"

"Thanks Tomoyo! A million thanks!" Sakura smiled

"No prob!"

"Thanks again, bye bye!"

"Ja!"

Then Sakura press the end call button in her phone, and then she put her phone beside her computer. Sakura started to read the other messages... _Some promotions again.._

Sakura finished reading all of them and she turned off her pc.

_Yawn I feel sleepy; I will just sleep for a while. _

Sakura lie in her bed and sleep.

At Meilin's place….

Meilin's mom asked her to go to the Living room...

So she went in the living room and wait for her mom. After five minutes, her mom arrived.

"Hello mom, why do you want me to go here?"

"I asked you to go here because I will tell you something..."

"Ahh...Ok"

Then her mom started to talk.. "Starting now, your cousin Xiao Lang will study here in Japan."

"I know"

"How did you know?"

"He told me, I saw him in our school cafeteria"

"Okay, as I have told earlier, he will study here in Japan; he will also leave in our house from now on."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He went outside. He told me that he will walk just walk outside, and e also told me that he will be going home late."

"I see"

Syaoran's POV

_It's very quiet in here_

He is walking, and he suddenly stops when he saw the Penguin Park, many children are playing there at this time. He went in the park and sits in a bench beside a tree and watches the children playing. Then a little boy suddenly approaches him. "Mr., can you please get my kite?" Syaoran smiled at the boy "sure, where is it?"

"It's in there" the boy pointed on a tree. "I and my friends are playing that kite and it was stucked there," Syaoran stand up "just wait there" he climbed the tree and gets the kite. He goes down safely. He handed the boy his kite. "Here you go" the boy smiled at him "thank you Mr.!" the boy ran to his friends and continue playing. Syaoran smiled, and went outside the Park and called a taxi.

"To the mall please" Syaoran said to the driver

After a few minutes, the taxi stopped. Syaoran paid the taxi driver and went out of the car. He went inside the mall and stroll. He saw the video games shop, he went inside it, and look for some playstaion2 games.. He saw the "final fantasy x" game, he get the dvd, and look at the back of the case.

**The world lies on the brink of destruction**

**Only a select few may be able to save it.**

"That game is great, I advice you to try it!" a boy said to Syaoran.

"Really?" Syaoran asked the boy. "Yeah, especially the characters, Tidus rocks!"

Syaoran went to the counter and pay for the game. Syaoran talked to he boy. "Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem! By the way my name is Eriol Hirigazawa. And you?"

"I'm Syaoran Li; actually I just arrived here this afternoon."

"Really? So, where did you come from?"

"I came from Hong Kong"

"How was Hong Kong?"

"It was nice in there, especially the people."

Eriol smiled, "Since your new here, and I'm alone, can you join me?"

"Sure"

"Let's go in that record bar"

The two of them went inside the record bar. Eriol searched for the CD that he is looking for. Syaoran is at the back following Eriol. Then a record bar sales lady approaches them. "What CD are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the "three cheers for sweet revenge" album by my chemical Romance."

"This way sir."

Then they followed the sales lady. "Here sir, here is the CD", Eriol gave the payment to the sales lady; the sales lady went to the counter... she came back to Eriol and she handed the CD to Eriol. Then the eyes of the sales lady landed at Syaoran.

"Are you Syaoran, Li?"

"Yes."

The sales lady ran to the cashier and gets something, after that she went back to Eriol and Syaoran. "Can I have your autograph?" the sales lady excitedly asked.

"Ahh…sure" the sales lady gave a pen and a CD to Syaoran, Syaoran signed the CD and he handed the pen and CD to the sales lady. "Whoa….what's up with that autograph?" Eriol asked Syaoran, "Don't you know that he is a popular singer in Hong Kong…?"

"Huh?" was the word that Eriol can say.

"Thank you!" the sales lady said. And she went to her co-sales lady.

"What was that?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"I will answer that later. But can we go now?"

"Ye-yeah"

They went outside the record bar.

"What was that?" Eriol asked Syaoran again

"That sales lady is right. I am a singer in Hong Kong, and I went here to study."

"So you're a singer! You should tell me earlier, so, where are you going to study? "

"Sorry about that. I'm going to study in Tomoeda University."

"Really? What a co-incident! I am also studying in there! In what class do you belong?"

"I belong in class 2-1"

"Class 2-1, I also belong in that class, but I didn't saw you there"

"Yeah.. I didn't attend the class because I'm in the principal's office to fix some papers."

"Ah...I get it!"

Syaoran looked at his watch. "Oh. It's already 6:00 pm, I got to go now"

"Okay, Bye! See you at school!"

Syaoran rode a taxi, and went home

The taxi stopped. He gave the payment to the driver and he went out of the car.

He went inside the Li Mansion

Meilin welcome him.

"Hey! Where did you go?"

"At the mall"

"Okay. "

"I will go to my room, knock on my door if you need something"

"Okay"

Syaoran went to his room.

He feels sleepy, so he lied on his bed and sleep.

**A/N:** That's all for this chapter. I'm glad that this chapter is longer than the first one. I'm gonna eat dinner because it's already 8:30 pm, and I'm very hungry. Don't forget to send a REVIEW! Smileys for everyone! -


	3. new classmate

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's me again! Here is the 3rd chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy!

**Preview from the second chapter**

Syaoran went inside the Li Mansion

Meilin welcome him.

"Hey! Where did you go?"

"At the mall"

"Okay. "

"I will go to my room, knock on my door if you need something"

"Okay"

Syaoran went to his room.

He feels sleepy, so he lied on his bed and sleep.

**Chapter 3: New Classmate**

Syaoran woke up, he stand up and fixed his bed. After that, he did a few stretches, and then he went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, and take a bath. He wore his uniform and went in the dining room to eat breakfast.

When he arrived at the dining room, he saw Meilin eating, and Syaoran decided to join her.

"Good Morning Syaoran!" Melin greeted

"Morning"

Then they started to eat their breakfast. After eating, they stood up and went outside the house. Outside the house, there was a car waiting for them. So they get inside the car.

"Hey!" said Meilin

"What?"

"How's Hong Kong?"

"Everything in there is fine, nothing has changed."

"How about your career? Do the media know that you're here?"

"Yeah, I told them about it before I went here" Syaoran looked outside, and then he saw the girl who he accidentally bumped into "Hey! Isn't that your friend?" Syaoran pointed Sakura. Meilin look outside and she saw Sakura, she is roller skating her way to the school. Meilin signaled the driver to stop the car. Then Meilin get out of the car and went to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Meilin shouted

"Meilin!" then Sakura skate her way to Meilin

"Good Morning Sakura, get inside the car"

"No thanks, I can skate my way to school"

"Oh come on! Don't refuse at my offer!" Meilin push Sakura to get inside the car. Meilin sit in the front beside the driver, leaving Sakura and Syaoran at the back. Sakura saw Syaoran beside her. "Hey! Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm not there"

"Ha-ha, funny!" then Sakura crossed her arms. Syaoran laughed at what she did.

"What's so funny?"

"No-nothing!" then Syaoran stopped to laugh

Then Meilin started to talk. "Sakura, he is my cousin" then Meilin smiled a Sakura

"He? Your cousin?"

"You heard her right. I'm her cousin"

"Oh . . . okay" Sakura kept silent

Meilin looked at the two. "You two look perfect together"

"You think so?" then Syaoran put his arm in Sakura's shoulder

"Cut it out! Will ya?" Sakura shrugged, and then Syaoran removed his arm from Sakura's shoulder. Then the car stopped and Meilin said, "We're here!" Then they get out of the car. "See you later!" Meilin said to Syaoran, Syaoran waved his hands at the two.

Sakura and Meilin went in their locker and get their things. Then they went in their respective class rooms.

Sakura sit in her chair. She saw her friends and she greeted them, "good morning!"

"Good Morning Sakura!" her friends greeted her back. The school bell rang, and then their teacher enters the class room. The students stand up and greeted their teacher.

"Good Morning, ma'am!"

"Good morning class, you may now take your seat. " The students seat in their respective seats. Then the teacher started to talk in front.

"Listen class, Today, You have a new classmate. Li please come in" then a boy entered the room. The boy went in front of the class and introduces his self.

"Good Morning Everyone, My name is Syaoran, Li. And I came from Hong Kong, It's a pleasure meeting you all" then one of their classmates raise his hand. "ma'am, isn't he a singer?" Then Sakura laughed at what she heard.

Sakura's POV

_He, a singer? In his dreams!_

Then her thoughts are cut when she heard Syaoran speak.

"Yes, you're right, I'm a singer in Hong Kong, and then the class started to be noisy.

"Quiet, class! Li sit at the back of Kinomoto. Kinomoto, please raise your hand"

Sakura followed what her teacher said, she raised her right hand.

Then Syaoran sit at the back of Sakura. "Hello classmate" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

Sakura covered her ears, and then her teacher saw what she did. 'Kinomoto, is there any problem?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"Okay, let's proceed to our first subject of the day, Math"

Sakura sigh.

_**Their teacher gave a math problem.**_

"**_The maximum safe load of a rectangular beam varies jointly as the width and the square of the depth and inversely as the length. A beam 2 dm wide, 2 dm deep and 10 dm long has a maximum safe load of 1.6 kg. Find the maximum safe load for a beam of the same material which is 5 dm wide, 4 dm deep and 15 dm long. _**I will give you 3 minutes to answers that problem.

Sakura's POV

_Wahh! Math subject makes my head hurts!_

Sakura's thoughts were cut, when she saw Syaoran raised his hand. The teacher saw him and said "Yes, Li"

"I would like to answer the problem"

"Okay, go to the board and show your solution"

Syaoran nod and went to the board and write his solution.

_Solution: given data: Width 2 dm_

_ Depth 2dm_

_Length 10 dm_

_Maximum safe load k wd2_

_ 1_

_Find the value of k: k safe load x length _

_W x d 2_

_ 1.6 x 10_

2 x (2) 2

_1.6 x 10  16 2_

_8_

_Find the maximum load using k 2_

_Maximum load 2 x 5 x (4) 2_

_15_

_ 10 (16) 160_

_15_

_ 10.67 kg._

After writing his solution, Syaoran sit in his chair

"Job well done Li!"

_Wow! I hate to admit it, but he's good in math! _Sakura thought.

(**A/N: ** I'm gonna make this subject fast, so it is now their break time)

Syaoran went to his locker to put his things. Then his phone suddenly rang.

Syaoran look at phone to know who the caller is.

_My manager again… _then he answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Syaoran, I have news for you, the recording company that you're working in , told me that they are giving you make another album. And they can add another song to your album if you have your own composition so how about that?"

"I will accept that offer, I will try to compose a song. I will call you if I already made one. Bye for now, I got to go"

"Okay, Bye"

Syaoran put his phone in his pocket and grab a pen and a paper, and then he went at the school garden. At the garden, he saw a cherry blossom tree.

_I think it's a nice place to compose in here; it's very quiet in here._

Syaoran sit under the tree and think of a lyric for his song.

Suddenly, some words popped in Syaoran's mind. Until came up with a new song.

_**Straight to Me**_

_**I.**_

_**Baby I knew at once**_

_**That you were meant for me**_

_**Deep in my heart**_

_**I know that you're my destiny**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**But let your heart decide**_

_**Just open your eyes and search for a sign**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart will tell no lies**_

_**And when your heart finds out,**_

_**That you're the one, it's true my love,**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**But let your heart decide**_

_**Just open your eyes and search for a sign**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart will tell no lies**_

_**And when your heart finds out,**_

_**That you're the one, it's true my love,**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I swear, anytime you want**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**Please understand**_

_**I've got a love **_

_**A love that's so real**_

_**I feel it deep inside my heart**_

_**Nobody will ever**_

_**Ever tear us apart**_

_**(Repeat chorus 2x)**_

After writing, he gets his phone from his pocket, and he dialed Meilin's number.

"Hello"

"Hello Meilin, where are you?"

"I'm here at the cafeteria"

"Can we meet right now?"

"Sure"

"Okay, just wait for me in the front door of the cafeteria"

"Okay"

Syaoran went in the cafeteria and talk to Meilin.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, I have something to ask you for some advice"

"What is it?"

"I have composed a lyric of a song for my up coming album." Syaoran handed the paper to Meilin, Meilin started to read it. After reading it, Meilin looked at Syaoran.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmm...It's great Syaoran! I suggest that you should use guitar as the instrument for that song"

"Okay Meilin, thanks for the advice! I will try to make guitar chords for that song. Bye!"

"Hey! Wait!"

"Why?"

"Did you eat already?"

"Nope"

"Come here, join us here!"

"Okay"

Then they all eat together.

After a few minutes, the school bell rang. Then they went back in their respective class room.

In the class 2-1...

The teacher enters the room and announced something...

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make, I know that it's too early to give you a project. Your project will be, you will perform for the coming Foundation Week celebration, and you will perform with a partner. I am the one who will choose your partners. Now, I will read to you who the partners will be:

Heero and Nizoumu

Megumi and Nina

Eriol and Tomoyo

Tsuji and Youkhou

Sakura and Syaoran

After hearing who will be partners, Sakura's head fell on her hands..

_I am so unlucky!_

Sakura turned her head to Syaoran, and then Syaoran smiled at her and asked her, "What are we going to perform?"

Sakura sighed "I don't know, let's just talk about this later."

"Okay"

After class….

Sakura went to her locker to put some of her things. Then someone approach her.  
"Hey!" Sakura turned to the owner of that voice

Sakura sighed again.

_It's him again… _"what do you want?"

"Can I get your number?"

"And for what?"

"For our project"

"Oh…okay" Sakura get a piece of paper and she wrote her number in it.

"Here" Sakura handed the paper to Syaoran.

"So I will call you later."

"Whatever" Sakura saw that Syaoran was still there, so she asked Syaoran, "why are you still here?'

"I'm here to wait for you"

"What?"

"I said, I'm here to wait for you, since your friends can't walk home with you, I will walk you home."

At first Sakura wants to refuse at Syaoran, but she thought that she will walk alone today so she just said "whatever"

Then the two of them walk home together.

"Hey!"

"What?" Sakura asked

"Do you have an idea in what are we going to perform?"

"Nope, No idea at all..."

"Hmm...How about singing? Do you know how to sing?"

"Of course!"

"So that's it, we're going to sing, so how about that?"

"Yeah...Right...Whatever..."

Then a few minutes have passed they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Bye"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I will call you later. Don't forget!"

"Whatever."

**A/N: ** Thank god I finished this chapter…Oh! By the way.. The song that I put in this chapter which is entitled "Straight to me" was composed by my friends… So. Until here... Don't for get send a review! Smiles for everyone! --


	4. let's practice

**A/N: **Hello guys! It's me again…for another chapter of my fic… Hope you like it!

**Preview from the third chapter…**

"Hey!"

"What?" Sakura asked

"Do you have an idea in what are we going to perform?"

"Nope, No idea at all..."

"Hmm...How about singing? Do you know how to sing?"

"Of course!"

"So that's it, we're going to sing, so how about that?"

"Yeah...Right...Whatever..."

Then a few minutes have passed they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Bye"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I will call you later. Don't forget!"

"Whatever."

**Chapter 4: Another composition**

At Syaoran's place…

Syaoran is in his room. He is thinking of a song that He and Sakura will sing. He turned his head in his table and saw a piece of paper (it is the paper where he wrote the lyric that had composed). He gets it and tries to finish it, by making a melody for that song.

He gets his guitar, and tries to make a melody for the lyric. An hour has passed and he successfully made a melody for the song.

_**Straight To Me**_

_**Intro: C-F 2x**_

_**C**_

_**Baby I knew at once**_

_**F**_

_**That you were meant for me**_

_**C**_

_**Deep in my heart I know**_

_**F**_

_**That you're my destiny**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**Am G F**_

_**Though you're unsure, but let your heart decide**_

_**Am G D G**_

_**Just look in your eyes and search for a sign, oh...**_

_**Chorus: **_

_**C F**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**C F**_

_**Open your eyes your heart can tell no lies**_

_**Em **_

_**And when your heart finds out that you're the one**_

_**Am**_

_**It's true, my love**_

_**D G(Em) C**_

_**i know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**(Repeat intro)**_

_**(Repeat Refrain and Chorus)**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**C **_

_**I'll be there for you, I swear**_

_**F**_

_**Anytime you want and I'll be there**_

_**C**_

_**Please understand, I've got a love**_

_**F**_

_**a love that's so real**_

_**Am G F**_

_**I feel it deep inside me heart**_

_**Am G C**_

**_Nobody will never, will never tear us apart_**

_**(Repeat chorus chords)**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**(What you don't, what you don't know baby)**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart can tell no lies **_

_**(You're heart can tell no lies)**_

_**And when your heart finds out that you're the one it's true, my love (my love)**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**(Repeat except last 2 words)**_

_**(Straight)**_

_**Am Em**_

_**I know it will lead you straight (straight)**_

_**Am G C**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me **_

_**(Repeat Intro 2x)**_

After that, he gets his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello, Sakura's speaking"

"Hello Sakura, It's me Syaoran, Do have any song that we can sing?"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I haven't thought of a song lately"

"Okay, But I have composed a new song. Can it be the song that we are going to sing?"

"Sure."

"Okay, since its Saturday tomorrow, can we practice tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I will pick you up tomorrow at 10:30 am, is that okay for you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye!"

Syaoran put his phone at his table, he get a piece of paper and a pen.

_I need to compose another song for my up coming album. _

He went in their garden.

_This is a nice place._

He sits in a bench beside a tree. And start to compose.

_Wow. Its full moon today…_

Then he comes up with a lyric.

_**I'm standing under the moonlight,**_

_**Waiting for someone to come,**_

_**I had nothing notice beyond,**_

_**While watching the lonely pond.**_

_**No footstep came**_

_**Throughout my loneliness**_

_**Waiting for someone who really cares **_

'_**Til then if, I found you baby**_

_**Then maybe I can be loved even just for this night….**_

_**Baby I want you even just for this night**_

_**Longing for love deep inside my heart**_

_**Give me this chance,**_

_**Oh baby tell me now…**_

_**Lead me tonight… follow the footsteps on the ground……**_

_**I knew I needed someone**_

_**Taking my tears tonight**_

_**Turning back and my waiting is gone**_

_**Seem so happy, i just can't understand**_

_**Refrain2:**_

_**You came to me, throughout my loneliness**_

_**Hoping that you would really care**_

_**Oh, and now, I found you baby**_

**_I know I can be loved for the rest of my life_**

After writing, Syaoran tried to sing it and he decided to go in the music room... and played the guitar..

He sang the lyric while playing the guitar...

_**Footsteps on the Ground**_

_**Intro: G-Bm-C-D(2x)**_

_**G Bm**_

_**I'm standing under the moonlight**_

_**C D**_

_**Waiting for someone to come**_

_**G Bm**_

_**I had nothing noticed beyond**_

_**C D**_

_**While watching the lonely pond**_

_**Refrain 1:**_

_**Em Bm**_

_**No footsteps came throughout my loneliness**_

_**C D**_

_**Hoping for someone who really cares**_

_**Em Bm**_

_**Till then if i found you baby **_

_**C D**_

**_Then maybe I can be loved for the rest of my life..._**

_**Chorus:**_

_**Bm C G D **_

**_Baby I want you even just for this night_**

_**Bm C D G**_

_**Longing for love deep inside my heart**_

_**Bm C G D **_

_**Give me this chance, oh baby, tell me now**_

_**Em C(pause) (intro)**_

_**Lead me tonight, follow the footsteps on the ground**_

_**G Bm**_

_**I knew i needed someone**_

_**C D**_

_**Taking my tears tonight**_

_**G Bm **_

_**Turning back and my waiting is gone**_

_**C D**_

_**Seem so happy, i just can't understand**_

_**Refrain2:**_

_**Em Bm **_

_**You came to me, throughout my loneliness**_

_**C D**_

_**Hoping that you would really care**_

_**Em Bm**_

_**Oh, and now, i found you baby**_

_**C D**_

_**i know i can be loved for the rest of my life**_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_**(Repeat intro 2x)**_

_**(Repeat Chorus 2x)**_

_**(Repeat intro)**_

_Yes! Another song that was composed by me!_

He ran to Meilin's room…

"Hey! Hey! What's with the rush?"

"You know what? I have composed two songs in a day!"

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"Yes my dear cousin, that's why I went here, to let you hear It.! Come on let's go in the music room."

The two of them went in the music room...

Syaoran gets the guitar.

"This is the song that I have composed in our school; this is entitled straight to me"

He started to play the guitar and sing the song that he has composed.

_**Straight to Me**_

_**I.**_

_**Baby I knew at once**_

_**That you were meant for me**_

_**Deep in my heart**_

_**I know that you're my destiny**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**But let your heart decide**_

_**Just open your eyes and search for a sign**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart will tell no lies**_

_**And when your heart finds out,**_

_**That you're the one, it's true my love,**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**But let your heart decide**_

_**Just open your eyes and search for a sign**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart will tell no lies**_

_**And when your heart finds out,**_

_**That you're the one, it's true my love,**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I swear, anytime you want**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**Please understand**_

_**I've got a love **_

_**A love that's so real**_

_**I feel it deep inside my heart**_

_**Nobody will ever**_

_**Ever tear us apart**_

_**(Repeat chorus 2x)**_

After singing it, he asked Meilin, "So how's the song?"

"You know what?" Meilin paused. "It's very beautiful!"

"Wait! There's one more..." Syaoran stand up. He went to the piano. He sits down and started to play it. "This other song entitled Footsteps on the ground; I composed this a while ago."

_**Footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm standing under the moonlight,**_

_**Waiting for someone to come,**_

_**I had nothing notice beyond,**_

_**While watching the lonely pond.**_

_**No footstep came**_

_**Throughout my loneliness**_

_**Waiting for someone who really cares **_

'_**Til then if, I found you baby**_

_**Then maybe I can be loved even just for this night….**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Baby I want you even just for this night**_

_**Longing for love deep inside my heart**_

_**Give me this chance,**_

_**Oh baby tell me now…**_

_**Lead me tonight… follow the footsteps on the ground……**_

(**A/N**: This song was also composed by my friends)

Meilin stand up and started to clap

"Your songs are very beautiful! You should add those in your up coming album!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I will surely put those songs in my album"

**A/N: okay, so let's make this fast... **

**The next day…**

Sakura woke up early in the morning, she hurriedly brushed her teethed and take a bath.

After taking a bath, she wore her house wear clothes, and then she looked at the watch to know the time.

_It's already nine thirty! It's time for my favorite anime..._

She hurriedly went downstairs and gets the plate of breakfast. She immediately went in the living room and turns on the TV and changed the channel to ANIMAX...

"Oh! The show is starting!" then she sang with the opening song of the show…..

Kanashii Nara naite ii yo

Sono sekai ga aru yoru Nara

Dakishimeta kanjou o misete hanashite

Kagami no naka

Kagami no naka mitsumeatteta

Atashi ga hanashihajimeru yoru

Kagami Ni hisomu mou hitotsu no

Sekai ga ugokihajimeru yo

Aijou mo negai mo jikan sae mo

Subete jiyuu SA

Kurushii Nara sutete ii yo

Sono sekai ga aru yoru Nara

Dakishimeta kanjou o misete hanashite

Kagami no naka sakebu

Then she ate her breakfast while watching her favorite show.

30 minutes have passed, and the show already ended.

Sakura turned off the TV and went to her room and change her clothes.

After changing her clothes, she went downstairs and waits for Syaoran to arrive.

She looks at her watch. It says 10:15 am

_It's still early; there are still 15 minutes left._

So she decided to get her Discman and played her CD.

_Oh! It's my favorite song! _

It is her favorite song; she sings aloud, enough for the whole house to hear it.

Then someone rang the doorbell, but Sakura didn't hear it, so her brother Touya opened it.

"What do you want?" Touya asked

"I'm looking for Sakura, is she there?"

"Yeah, she's here, making some noise."

Touya let him in.

Syaoran was surprised when he heard Sakura singing.

"**Lalalala utao sola wo miagete **

**Lalalala it's my life aruite yukou**

**Watashi no chikara de susumu hateshinai kono michi WO."**

Sakura removed her earphones.

"Nice voice!"

Sakura turned around and was surprised at what she saw. "You're here?"

"Yeah, I heard you sing, and I have learned that you have a beautiful voice"

"Waahh!" Sakura shouted, and then Touya heard her shout so he went at the living room to know what's happening.

"What was that all about?" Touya asked

"Nothing...Hehe, well I got to go now, bye!" she grab Syaoran's hand and ran going outside the house.

"Sigh"

"So, let's go?"

"Yeah..."

They rode in Syaoran's car and went to the Li Mansion.

They went in the music room.

"What are we going to sing?" asked Sakura

"I don't know"

"Wait! I thought you composed a song? Can I hear it?"

"Sure"

Syaoran gets his guitar and started to sing.

_**Straight to Me**_

_**I.**_

_**Baby I knew at once**_

_**That you were meant for me**_

_**Deep in my heart**_

_**I know that you're my destiny**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**But let your heart decide**_

_**Just open your eyes and search for a sign**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart will tell no lies**_

_**And when your heart finds out,**_

_**That you're the one, it's true my love,**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**Though you're unsure**_

_**But let your heart decide**_

_**Just open your eyes and search for a sign**_

_**Don't be so scared of what you don't know**_

_**Open your eyes, your heart will tell no lies**_

_**And when your heart finds out,**_

_**That you're the one, it's true my love,**_

_**I know it will lead you straight to me**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I swear, anytime you want**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**Please understand**_

_**I've got a love **_

_**A love that's so real**_

_**I feel it deep inside my heart**_

_**Nobody will ever**_

_**Ever tear us apart**_

_**(Repeat chorus 2x)**_

"So, how was it?"

"I hate to admit it, but, it's a nice song,"

"Really? I think it's better if we sang this song for our performance"

"But... I still don't know the song!"

"Don't worry I will teach you."

"Okay"

Syaoran started to teach Sakura how to sing it.

After a few minutes, Sakura mastered how to sing it. (She is fast learner, ne?)

Sakura looked at her watch and it's says it's almost 1:30 pm

"Hey, I got to go now; it's almost 1:30 pm you know,"

"Okay." Syaoran guided Sakura at the mansion, and then they saw Meilin

"Hey Meilin!"

"Hi Sakura! Why are you here?"

"Oh, Li and I practiced for our performance this coming foundation week, he's my partner"

"Oh... I see, I will go to Tomoyo's house, wanna come?"

"Sure! In fact I will also go there!"

So they said goodbye to Li and went in Tomoyo's house.

Sakura and Meilin arrived in Tomoyo's house; they went inside Tomoyo's room.

"So Sakura, who do want to co splay?"

"I want to be just like Nina Sakura, from the show Ultra Maniac."

"Okay, let me take your measurements first, and I will start to make your costume"

So Tomoyo took Sakura's measurement. And she started to make Sakura's costume.

**A/N: ** So that's all for this chappie, got to go now! Don't forget to send a review! Smiled for everyone! -


End file.
